Mascot
by shadowcaster01
Summary: Hannah and Susan find something in the dorms at night and the school is in for a surprise... A series of related one shots.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone!_

_This was written in response to yet another HPFC challenge, the details of which have been included below._

* * *

…**..**

Hannah Abbot was startled awake by strange scuffling noises coming from somewhere outside her dorm room door. She frowned as she sat up, listening intently. It seemed as though some small animal was trying to dig its way through the door. A rustle from somewhere to her left told her she wasn't the only one who noticed either.

"What do you think it is?" Susan tiptoed her way to the door, wand in hand.

Hannah shook her head. "I'm not sure," she replied. "Maybe it's that cat from the fifth years' dorm again, it's always been creeping about at weird hours."

"Yeah, maybe."

Hannah joined her friend at the door. "Should we go find out?"

Susan nodded. "Yeah, then we can get back to sleep."

Hannah nudged the door open and the pair stared out into the narrow corridor of the girls dorm area. It was dark and deserted, with no sign of the cat they'd been expecting.

Susan tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to a spot to their left. "Over there," she whispered.

Hannah inched closer, she and Susan lifting their wands higher to see. "Is that...?"

"Yeah, I think so," Susan replied.

"It's so small," Hannah murmured, crouching down to the critter's level. "How do you think it got in here?"

Her friend shrugged, following suit. "Don't know. What should we do, though? Think Sprout would let us keep it?"

"Maybe..."

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor stands along with Ron and Hermione as they waited for the Quidditch match to begin. It was Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff, and the trio had agreed to support the Puffs that day. Just as the last few players were being announced, a commotion began down on the pitch. Hermione reached into the pockets of her robes and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"What's happening?" Ron asked as a group of people forced their way onto the pitch.

Hermione frowned. "Looks like some Hufflepuffs are bringing something onto the pitch; one of them has blankets."

"Blankets?" Harry echoed. "Can I look?" She nodded and passed the binoculars over.

"I bet they'll all get a detention for that," Hermione murmured as they watched Madam Hooch rush over to the extra students on the grass. "Hooch is fairly strict about things."

"Why would they run out like that anyway?" Ron muttered, leaning forward in his seat. "You're not allowed to just rush in, it's just not done!"

"Who knows?" Harry said, passing the binoculars over to Ron, who accepted them wordlessly. "Maybe it was a dare or something."

"For a Puff?" Ron scoffed. "Hardly."

A sonorused cry of "Huff the Puff!" resounded through the stands, and the bundle of blankets was suddenly lifted up higher. The cheers from Hufflepuff at that moment were almost deafening.

"They must have asked a seventh year for that spell," Hermione murmured. "Perhaps a professor."

Ron nearly dropped the binoculars in surprise. "No way," he said.

His friends stared at him. "What?"

Bundled in those blankets was a young badger, wearing a black and gold scarf.

* * *

_This is for the Battle of the Houses Competition on HPFC, representing Hufflepuff. (500 words using the prompt: badger.)_

_Until next time, peace out!_

_Shadowcaster01_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone!_

_Details are below._

* * *

…**..**

Hannah was dragged into the common room by Susan that morning after they heard an argument start from somewhere down the hallway. A crowd had formed around one of the black and yellow sofas in the corner of the room.

"Well," Justin rose his voice. "What do _you_ think I should do then, just leave him?"

One of the prefects, Stephanie, shook her head. "Of course not," she huffed, glaring at him. "It's probably 'cause you weren't doing it right."

"What's going on?" Susan asked as she and Hannah approached the group.

Now that they were closer, it was easier to see at least a bit of what the argument was about. Next to Justin, and wrapped up in at least a dozen blankets, was Huff. He was burrowed in pretty deep, which was unusual.

Justin glanced over at the two newcomers as Ernie took the opportunity to answer. "Huff won't eat anything, no matter what we try."

"Maybe he's upset," Hannah muttered. Susan looked at her oddly. "Well, it happens with normal pets, like cats and dogs, why not a badger too?"

Stephanie cleared her throat. "We _have _had him here for a few weeks..." She trailed off.

"We're not getting rid of him, are we?" A seventh year piped up.

"I should hope not," The Hannah jumped as Professor Sprout entered the common room. She looked down at the badger before glancing around at her students. Sprout turned to Justin. "What was wrong with him?"

Justin blinked. "He won't eat, Professor."

Sprout nodded, and then gently lifted Huff. "I'll take him over to Hagrid and see if he has a solution. Huff will be all right, don't worry."

* * *

_This is for the Battle of the Houses Competition on HPFC, representing Hufflepuff. (Write about an incident in the common room, 2nd entry.)_

_Until next time, peace out!_

_Shadowcaster01_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone!_

_Details are below._

* * *

…**..**

The Hufflepuff common room was incredibly noisy as they waited for their head of house to return with news about Huff. Hannah sat on the floor near Ernie and Susan, staring intently at the fire. She was grateful that they'd found him in the dorm's hallway that night. Huff had brought their house so much closer in the short time he'd stayed with them so far. She couldn't wait for when her turn to look after the badger would come up again.

The noise died down as Professor Sprout stood in front of the fireplace opposite the common room entrance.

"What is it, Professor?" A prefect asked. "Is he all right?"

Sprout smiled. "Yes," she replied. "Huff is fine."

Hannah sighed in relief. Next to her, it was obvious by her expression that Susan felt the same.

"What did Hagrid say?" Justin's question gained a few nods. "Is there something we can do to help him? Huff, I mean."

"Hagrid told me that Huff's condition is only temporary, it's rather normal for badgers. Huff will be back to her usual self in about a week or so."

Hannah blinked. Her? Susan frowned and the pair exchanged looks before returning their attention to their professor. It was clear that they weren't the only ones baffled either, if Ernie and Justin's expressions were anything to go by.

Sprout appeared to notice the confusion because the next thing she said was: "No, that wasn't a slip. Huff is actually a girl." The common room erupted in noise and Sprout called out for silence. "Because of this discovery, we will be taking extra care of her. Huff will need all the help she can get. We also need to start thinking of some names..."

Sprout started handing out sheets of parchment. Susan peered at Hannah's copy over her shoulder. "Is that a schedule?" She muttered. Hannah shrugged in reply. "'Cause it looks a bit like our class timetable."

"You all have been split up into groups who will each have a set time to watch over Huff," Sprout said after the sheets were fully passed around. "We need to work together to make sure that everything goes just as it should. We are Hufflepuffs, so I don't want to hear about anyone fighting over this later. This is to be a team effort, understand?"

The whole of Hufflepuff answered together. "Yes, professor."

* * *

_This is for the Battle of the Houses Competition on HPFC, representing Hufflepuff. (500 words using the prompt: teamwork.)_

_Until next time, peace out!_

_Shadowcaster01_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, _

_Here's the next part of this story. It took a while to think of what to add, as the competition I was posting these for already ended. Anyway, here it goes..._

* * *

Hannah and Susan took their usual seats near the back in the Potions classroom, leaving a third chair between them for extra space. In some ways it was lucky that they always sat there, at least then their professor took a while to reach them while they were working on their assigned project for the day.

"Sit down and put your wands away," Professor Snape commanded as he swept into the room, his robes billowing out behind him. All previous chatter ceased immediately and was replaced by the scuffling of feet and rustle of bags as quills and parchment made their way onto the tables. No one was brave enough to disobey their teacher's instructions, not with his reputation. "It shouldn't be necessary for me to mention this every lesson. After the amount of time you've been here at Hogwarts, I expect you to already have the materials out to begin." Snape folded his arms and glared at the group. "I'll be taking fifty points each from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for your lack of discipline. This had better not happen again, or I will hold you all back for detention. Understood?"

The entire class barely managed a "Yes, professor," before Snape continued.

"Turn to page 267." He nodded in satisfaction as his students frantically thumbed through their textbooks. "The potion we are making today is an antidote for food poisoning. The instructions are on the board. Begin."

Hannah turned to Susan as the rest of the class began moving about. "I'll get the ingredients and you watch our spot, yeah?"

"Sounds all right," Susan agreed. She turned to the third chair at their table. "I think it'll turn out okay, wouldn't you agree?" The bundle that rested there didn't reply.

Hannah returned and the pair sorted through what they had.

"So, this is supposed to go in first, right?" Hannah muttered, holding up a shriveled brown root.

"It looks like it," Susan replied, peering at the blackboard.

Hannah shrugged and chucked it into the cauldron. "I guess if it doesn't work out, maybe we'll get sent out. Least then our job could be a bit easier."

Susan glanced up from the seeds she was grinding in a stone pestle. "Maybe," she said. "Don't want any trouble with Snape, though."

Hannah sighed. "You're right, he'd probably take off more points. We're already dead last for the cup, that would make things worse."

The pair quieted as their professor neared their table. He peered into the cauldron for a moment, shook his head and headed for the other desk next to them. Hannah breathed a sigh of relief. Who knows what he would've done if -

"What's this?"

Hannah and Susan jumped. The newt eyes Hannah had been preparing fell to the floor and Susan swore under her breath. Snape stood behind them, eyes fixed on the bundle next to them. Hannah wanted to swear as well but it would only get them into even more trouble. She'd really hoped he wouldn't notice.

"That's Huff, sir," Hannah said, finding her voice. "Professor Sprout told us to watch him."

Their classmates muttered amongst themselves and several of them leaned over their chairs to get a better look. Snape silenced them with a glare.

"Yes, I'd heard about Hufflepuff's new _pet,_" Snape drawled. Hannah wasn't the only one who stiffened at that comment. "Why your head of house needed one, I'm not sure, but it certainly has no place in my classroom." He turned.

"But we have to look after her, sir," Ernie called from the other side of the room. "Professor Sprout said Huff needs our help."

"That is none of my concern, Mr MacMillan."

"But, sir-"

"Anyone who attempts to bring that creature in again won't just lose house points. Potions are extremely sensitive and I will not have it interfering with anything here. Take it outside, _now_."

Hannah and Susan exchanged glances. Susan carefully gathered Huff into her arms as Hannah collected their things. As they approached the door their professor called out to them again.

"And ten points from Hufflepuff for language, Miss Bones,"

* * *

_There it is, guys. Hope you liked the Snape fiasco._

_Until next time, peace out,_

_Shadowcaster01_


End file.
